


Small Miracles

by EnchantedbookLover18



Series: Fictober 2020 [21]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Day 21, Established Relationship, F/M, Fictober 2020, Fluff, Surprises, Various characters mentioned - Freeform, prompt 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedbookLover18/pseuds/EnchantedbookLover18
Summary: “You did this?” she whispered, glancing at Nick who still stood next to her.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: Fictober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947187
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Small Miracles

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober 2020 #Prompt 3: "you did this?"

Ellie opened the front door. It was already dark outside although it was only 7pm, a clear sign that winter was approaching. Her feet burned, her back ached and she was tired. Happy and content but tired as if she could sleep for days. She’d spent a much-needed day with one of her best friends Delilah, shopping and eating at a nice restaurant. They didn’t have the time for that much these days so it was really nice to do something for themselves, while Tim watched their twins and Ellie’s husband Nick spent time with his friends Tony and Clay watching football.

Ellie placed her keys on the sideboard and hung up her coat. Then she walked towards their living room but strangely there was no sign of Nick. “Nick? Honey, I’m home. Where are you?”

There was a rustling noise then a muffled cry, coming from the direction of their bedroom. “Ouch. Dammit.”

“You okay?” she called out.

“Oh, yes. I’m fine. Just hit my toe on the shelf,” Nick replied, his voice coming clearer this time as he walked out of the room, but not their bedroom as Ellie noticed, and towards his wife of two years.

Nick cupped her cheeks with his hands and put a delicate kiss on her lips. “Hi. Welcome home.”

Ellie giggled. She still felt like a teenager with Nick sometimes. Even after such a long time knowing him, working with him, being friends and then married to him, their love was still strong, probably stronger than ever and she knew that they not only loved each other but they were also still _in love_. After all these failed relationships and Ellie’s marriage to Jake, they’d finally found their home with each other.

“Hi babe. I’m happy to be home. Although I had a wonderful day with Delilah, it feels good to be back. Oh, and I’m tired,” Ellie said with a smile.

Nick returned it knowingly and fondly. “Well, that’s a given.” His eyes moved downwards for a split second, his smile growing, then he said, “you deserve some rest which you will get soon. But first, there’s something I want to show you.”

“Yeah? What is it?” Ellie asked surprised and a bit excited.

“Come on, I’ll show you,” Nick took her hand in his and led her to the room he’d just left a few minutes ago. The door was closed now and he stopped right in front of it, turned to the side where Ellie was standing, an eyebrow raised in question. He let go of her hand and moved to cover her eyes. Another giggle escaped her lips, “I think I’ll like this surprise.”

“Oh, you will,” Nick replied, then a little more self-conscious, “at least I hope so.”

With that, he covered her eyes with one hand and opened the door with the other. After Nick had led her a few steps inside the room, he moved his hand away. Ellie slowly opened her eyes and gasped. She took the sight in front of her in, full of wonder and joy. A huge grin, mixed with a few tears that escaped her eyelids, formed on her face.

“ **You did this?** ” she whispered, glancing at Nick who still stood next to her.

With ‘this’ she meant the pastel coloured walls, the cosy light blue carpet on the floor, the wooden crib and small mobile that hung above it, the diaper changing table and the rocking chair next to it.  
This morning when Ellie had left to meet with Delilah, the room had been empty. A simple room with white-coloured walls. They’d planned to eventually decorate it and prepare it for their baby’s arrival but with Nick’s work at NCIS, and because he refused to let her do it alone, they never had the time. Ellie had already mentally prepared for the baby to arrive in a few weeks without a ready-made nursery; it was okay though, she’d thought, the baby could sleep in the crib beside their bed and they could still paint the room and set up the furniture then.

Blame it on the hormones or because she was overwhelmed with love for this man she called her husband, but Ellie couldn’t help herself. She threw herself at Nick, which was a bit difficult given the fact that a huge baby bump still separated them, and gave him a hot passionate kiss. Nick didn’t mind though, he embraced his wife and intended to never let her or their baby go. When they had to part for air, Nick finally answered her (long forgotten) question.

“I didn’t do this alone,” he looked around the room with a beaming smile. “Tony and Clay, even Tim and the twins helped. They all came right after you left for your date with Delilah.”

“Really?” Ellie seemed surprised and amused. “The twins?”

“Oh yeah. Tim got them this little tool kit for kids; it was adorable. I already bought the furniture a few days ago and hid it in the garage, I knew you barely go there. Tony was kind enough to get the paint from the hardware store before joining us. It was a team effort and we almost didn’t make it in time before you came home.” Nick locked eyes with Ellie again, a sheepish smile forming on his lips.

That’s when it hit her and a knowing look crossed Ellie’s face. “You called Delilah and told her to stall. So, it wasn’t exactly her idea to go for dinner.” She laughed at their friends’, and her husband’s effort. They were clearly a beautifully chosen family.

“Um, well Tim called her, but yes. We needed more time to finish the decoration,” Nick joined in his wife’s laughter.

“I have to say, you men are really talented. You should’ve become interior designers.” And that was only partly a joke. The nursery looked gorgeous and comfortable, much better than she could’ve imagined.

“Thank you.” Ellie kissed him again, a hand above her growing baby bump. “She’ll love it.”


End file.
